memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:USS Alka-Selsior
Do we have a screenshot of this ship at all? The name seems so oddly... suspicious. :) -- Sulfur 17:39, 9 June 2006 (UTC) :Agreed, I think I am going to add a citation needed pna. --OuroborosCobra 20:42, 9 June 2006 (UTC) RE: USS alka-selsior moved from User Talk:Jaz Hey, jazz, this is ensign_Q. I'm the one who created the articles for the USS Alka-Selsior and the B-24-CLN. I got the info on the Alka- Selsior from here: http://www.ex-astris-scientia.org/schematics/starfleet_ships1.htm Ensign q 22:16, 9 June 2006 (UTC) ::Thank you. -- Jaz talk 00:17, 10 June 2006 (UTC) Yeah, I saw that on your talk page Jaz, that's why I removed the two pna's I had put up. --OuroborosCobra 00:50, 10 June 2006 (UTC) Discounting Jokes If we discount obvious jokes from being considered canon (like the having dishes called Klingon Targ with Ice Cream or Jean Cougar Mellencamp on the Café des Artistes menu), why are we including this ship? Simply because we can see something we were not meant to see (like the menu) doesn't mean we should jump up and down and call it "real" for purposes of Trek. I propose that we note this as a name in meta-Trek (real world), but keep it strictly out of canon. Aholland 02:27, 10 June 2006 (UTC) :If this is thought to be too funny, then the article could move to NCC-1404. -- Captain M.K.B. 03:05, 10 June 2006 (UTC) ::I think that the move would be a big help - good idea. Any objections? Aholland 03:20, 10 June 2006 (UTC) :::After the horse in brown sauce and that stone, I could use some Alka-Selsior. Umm... yeah, a move might be best, with a background note stating the "name" of the ship. --From Andoria with Love 04:05, 10 June 2006 (UTC) ::Sigh. As if Professor Alka-Selsior who cured Cancer in 2036 didn't have a rough enough life with his name as is, you guys have to rub it in once they name a ship after him. (lol) I also vote to move. - AJ Halliwell 04:16, 10 June 2006 (UTC) Alright, I revised so that it only mentions the name in the background section. However, could somebody give a better reason as to why it is there (for the article)? Ensign q 15:27, 10 June 2006 (UTC) :A reason why what is there? -- Captain M.K.B. 15:52, 10 June 2006 (UTC) I meant could someoene give a better explanation for the article as to why the name is in the background section. 16:49, 10 June 2006 (UTC) (aka Ensign_Q) ::Because the term "Alka-Selsior" is an obvious joke played by the episode's production crew. It is a play on the name of the starship Excelsior and the brand name of indigestion medication known as Alka-Seltzer. --From Andoria with Love 04:53, 11 June 2006 (UTC) :::Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah... Lois, this is not my Batman glass (Sorry, repeat of a Family Guy joke that I already used at the X-Files Wiki). Anyways, I oppose this 6-month old move (good timing), and I think it should be moved back. So what, it's named after Alka-Seltzer, big whoop. If the model says "Alka-Selsior" then that's the name of the ship (using Melbourne logic here). There are similar "jokes" (a subjective term) in other ship models (Raging Queen, all these ships, even [[USS Chekov|USS Chekov]]) and we don't discount those. Removing info, even to background status, based on someone's opinion of the "jocularity" is a little overstepping. However, this may be overreaching, as a consensus was already made (during my unwanted hiatus), and I am but one man.--Tim Thomason 16:05, 16 December 2006 (UTC) ::::I agree with Tim. --OuroborosCobra talk 16:12, 16 December 2006 (UTC) :::::I'm not sure I entirely agree based on the argument presented as is. Using that criteria, should MemoryAlpha have a page for Kermit the Frog? (the name appears on-screen as a descendant of Clare Raymond in the TNG episode, )... I would think not. If this article stays at the current name, a better reason should be used for its justification. — Scott (talk) 20:27, 2 January 2007 (UTC) ::::::Ha! As I look around further, I see that pages exist here for Mary Richards and Louis Grant... by that mentality, we should also have pages for the other names that appear on that monitor screen. — Scott (talk) 20:31, 2 January 2007 (UTC) :::::::I don't know about you, but I can't wait for the creation of the Kermit T. Frog article. In fact... I think I'll start it myself. :) --From Andoria with Love 10:25, 3 January 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Nice! The more I looked around and found Category:Raymond family, the more it began to make sense :) — Scott (talk) 16:00, 3 January 2007 (UTC) Hello Trekkies,Trekkers, and Trek Stars alike! I reregistered today just for this article. (I couldn't recall my original membership information as it was too long ago, several computers back.If this computer ever gets replaced, I may have to register again.) But anyway, as for the pun factor of this starship's name, uh, so what? I was going to tell you all to go read the articles in "Wikipedia" about the ships of the U.S. Mavy and the C.S.A. during our civil war and to look up some of the names given to U.S. Army Air Corpse aircraft as well as those of the U.S.A.F., and see how funny some of them are. I also had this idea about Stan Lee teaming up with the CEO of "Alka-Seltzer" to buy a yacht and name it "ALKA-SELSIOR" and then go out and do good deeds with it that make it famous enough to have a starship named for it! But I don't need to do all of that, because "EXCELSIOR" is a joke in and of itself! Sure Stan Lee loves to use that word because he enjoys how it sounds, but he didn't do the research. He probably thinks it is just the name of a fancy hotel ins NYC, but it is more than that, if that. Some years back, I grabbed my handy dictionary from "Random House" and looked up the word. The only definition in the book for "Excelsior" was that it was a Trademark name applied to the styrofoam pellets used in shipping. (Some people call them "styrofoam peanuts".) After I read that, I realized it was no wonder then, that they treated the ship the way they did in the movie, when she was "NX-2000"! She was just a joke! So then, "ALKA-SELSIOR" is a pun based on esoteric humor to begin with. Leo Star Dragon 1 01:09, April 19, 2011 (UTC)